Pirate of My Heart
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Takes place after DMC. Jack has come back after his adventure with the Kraken. But, he's unconscious and has not been able to awake despite all of Tia Dalma's potions and remedies. Elizabeth is always by his side to care for and help as much as she can. D
1. My Weeping Heart

**Author's Note: Hello! CrystalTears here! This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic! Please look upon my kindly. I tried to make the characters seem as real as possible, but I think Elizabeth was a little weepy in this one. Sorry about that, but I had to sort of make it a point that she was in love with him and he was basically wasting away before her, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! **

**Chapter 1**

My Weeping Heart

The weather was bleak, gray, and the world seemed to be weeping for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Whatever he did, it seemed that somehow, someway, he managed to come out unscathed. Even the Kraken had managed to spit him back out whole. However, he was unconscious for what seemed like ages. No matter what Tia Dalma did, all he did was sleep. He called out in his dreams, delirious and unaware as Elizabeth looked on, terrified and helpless. For three weeks, he had stayed unconscious in another world.

"Don't worry. 'E is meant to rise again in this world," Tia said in her mystical way as she sprinkled concotions over him and fed him a potion.

Elizabeth hastily moved towards her. "I'll do that, if you don't mind,"

Tia turned her gaze towards her and it seemed as though she was looking deep down into her soul. "Very well, as you wish," she lingered for a moment before disappearing again behind the door that closed shut behind her as she left.

Elizabeth brushed away a few stray tears as she slipped spoonful by spoonful of the potion to Jack. She many thoughts were going through her mind. Why had she strung him to that ship? If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be this way. If the Kraken was just going to spit him back up, then what was the purpose of her leaving him behind and living in guilt? She hadn't known how accustomed she had gotten to that filthy pirate, Jack Sparrow. But something about him just seemed to attract her towards him and when she realized just how much she had learned to love him, he was gone.

So close yet so far away. "Whoever had said that quote was so right," Elizabeth thought as she wiped away the droplets that didn't make it into Jack's mouth. Her delicate fingers lingered a bit on his chin, before timidly stroking his cheek. She put the potion down.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry," her voice was breaking as she tried to fight away the tears. The tears dropped onto Jack's shirt, one by one as Elizabeth buried her head on his chest. Her sobs were uncontrollable. "Jack," she whispered.

Will was looking on through the window of the cabin. His face was unreadable and filled with grim. He knew that Elizabeth's feelings towards Jack had changed over the course of their voyages and adventures. It was inevitable that she would fall for that ruddy pirate. Everything about him was something that Elizabeth had dreamed about for years. He knew that Elizabeth's heart would never truly be his, but there was a hope, deep inside him, that willed him to keep going. But in the end, it was Jack she had chosen.

He turned from the scene, accepting and acknowledging. It was her life, and this was the path that she had chosen to walk. There was nothing else that he could do. He walked towards the rest of the Pearl's former crew.

"Mr. Gibbs," he called, as he reached the portly man.

"William," he returned, his face grim and serious. "How is Jack?"

"There's no change," Will answered in reply.

Mr. Gibbs slightly hopeuful face returned back into turmoil once more.

Will stared down at his feet for a second before venturing to speak. "Mr. Gibbs?"

He turned his gaze towards Will. "Is there somethin' you be wantin'?"

"Yes, well, there is... something that I've been meaning to ask you," Will started.

Mr. Gibbs turned to listen intently. "Go on,"

"You... knew my father well, didn't you?" he asked.

"Ah, ol' Bootstrap. Quite a nice fellow. Why do ye ask of 'im all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to know what type of a man he was," Will asked, with a small smile.

Mr. Gibb's face became softened by the thought. He chuckled. "Ol' Bootstrap was a good man. He stood up for what was right, even in the worst of situations. Could have gotten himself into a few sticky situations like that, but," he shrugged. "That was what set him apart from all of the other pirates I had met in my time. Like I said, he was a good man. Never did anything that was wrong. Treated women with respect. Knew they had a mind of their own. Wanted them to voice their opinions," he chuckled again. "We thought he was ravin' mad! But he knew what he was doin'."

He looked at Will's bent head. "He would have followed his heart. Done what he thought was best for his girl. Do what your heart tells you to, William. Do what's right," he patted him on the shoulder slightly before turning and walking off into the shadows that engulfed him.

Will thought about those words of wisdom. "Do what's right," he muttered. He impatiently looked up at the darkened sky. "Do what's right," he sighed.

He watched through the window, the dim light of the candle enveloping Elizabeth and Jack. There was no spot for him there.

Elizabeth woke up to another day. Her head resting on the edge of where Jack lay. She jerked awake and looked over Jack's face. No change. He was still unconscious. She sighed disappointed. No matter what she did, it seemed that he won't awake. She would have welcomed him even if he was charging at her with a sword. Anything would do now if she could just hear his voice again, see his mischievious grin and see that glint in his eye.

She stroked his handsomely tanned face before getting up and stretching her limbs and moving around a bit. She ran into Tia who seemed to be up working twenty four seven.

"Oh, so you have awaken," she smiled, her silver tooth glistening.

"Um, yes," Elizabeth blinked. "Is there anything that you need me to do?" she wanted to keep her hands busy.

"William seems to be upset. I think it is best that you talk to him. There are some things that you and he need to discuss," she replied knowingly before carrying off a vile of blue liquid. "And after you do that, you can help me gut a boar. I need it's heart," she cackled maliciously.

Elizabeth's face showed slight disgust at the thought of dissecting an animal. She walked out of the cabin in what seemed like ages. She squinted at the bright sun and stretched her arms high into the sky before walking around to find Will.

She found him near the river, sitting near it's banks.

"Will," she said, her voice clearly exposing the fact that she was happy to see him.

He looked up and smiled slightly at her. "Hello,"

She took a seat beside him.

"How's Jack?" he asked of her casually.

"Oh, he's still not waking. I suppose it takes a while for Tia's remedies to work," Elizabeth tried to smile and failed miserably.

An awkward pause settled between the two. Elizabeth finally broke it.

"So," that was as far as she got and the only conversation starter that she could come up with.

Will smiled at Elizabeth's attempt to break the silence. "So," he said.

Elizabeth met Will's eyes and laughed. "I suppose we'll be here for a while," she added.

"It would seem so," Will replied. "I wonder how Governor Swann is going to take this. I mean, if we told him the story," he imitated the governor. "Where were you, Elizabeth?" his voice changed to a deeper octave and then returned to his original voice. "Oh, well, we were just visiting a fortune teller's cabin that's in the middle of nowhere. How was your day?"

Elizabeth laughed out loud. Will smiled brightly as he had succeeded in getting her to laugh.

"Oh, Will," she said, looking at him. "What would I do without you?"

They talked of everything except Jack, then, Elizabeth ended the light conversation. "Well, I have to get back. Tia asked me to help her with the dissection of a boar," she pulled a face that was very unladylike.

Will gasped in mock horror. "Take care not to dirty your gown, milady,"

Elizabeth hit him playfully on the shoulder, before smiling. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around, then?"

Will nodded in reply and watched her as she made her way back towards the cabin. He sighed shortly as he thought about what he had to confront. For now, he just wanted to savor the moments that he had with her. For now.

Elizabeth opened the cabin door and walked in, completely unawares. She sat down at the stool by Jack. Her worries seemed to have caught up with her and she was filled with the sadness that she had just barely forgotten just minutes before. She stroked his cheek once more, taking in his features. "Jack, do you remember that day that we first met?" she smiled at the thought of that day. "I fell from the tower into the water and you rescued me. You took off my bloody corset that was binding me. You saved my life," God, why was it that everytime she remembered something about Jack she cried. She angrily brushed away the tears with her other hand. "That's something that you did often, isn't it? If that fateful day, you hadn't met me, I probably won't be alive now. But, I..." she shuddered to think about what she had done. "I wouldn't have chained you to your ship if I hadn't met you. And perhaps, you would be roaming Tortuga, drinking rum," she sniffed. "Having fun with your crewmates," she withdrew her hand from his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Jack. You saved my life, and I try to kill you in return," she laughed a shaky, laugh.

She tried to collect herself. "God, why am I _so_ weak? I can't even stop these bloody tears!" she angrily wiped them away from her face.

She watched Jack's peaceful face. "Just come back soon, okay? We're all waiting for you,"


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is up! This is just the beginning, but there will be much more action than this. But I needed Jack to be awake for all of this to happen. It may be a little bit confusing, so let me explain. Sleeping Beauty, the fairy tale has the princess condemned to die, but she fell into deep sleep, but with the kiss from her prince/beloved whatever you want to call him she was restored life. Kind of like that, you could say that Jack was awakened by the kiss of rum, if you will... I was trying to be creative. Well, enjoy, please tell me what you all think of it! **

Chapter 2

**Sleeping Beauty**

Elizabeth sat limply beside Jack Sparrow, still unable to recover from his ordeal with the Kraken. Whatever had happened to him had left him unable to gain consciousness, leaving a frightened Elizabeth in his wake. She stared at the man that she loved, hoping, praying that it wasn't too late. What would happen to her if he didn't make it through? What would she do if he died? Surely she would have to live with the guilt of having killed him. Surely she will have to face life without the one she loved most. Her heart was interpreted by the compass that Jack had left in her possession. Even now, when she checked almost daily, it pointed directly at Jack. It was her heart's desire.

Another tonic had been fed to him in hopes that it would arouse him from his "deep slumber." However, like all of the other's, it seemed to have no effect. She took a casket that lay nearby and smelled it's contents. Rum. She remembered how much Jack had loved his rum. She fed him a few drops. Wherever he was, he would be missing his rum.

Jack stirred slightly in his sleep, mumbling something. She had gotten used to his movements, but she still jerked back into reality when he did move, in hopes that maybe he would open his eyes and smile at her in that special way of his. However, like all the other times, it was just a false alarm. But wait, what was this? He muttered something in his sleep.

"Elizabeth," his voice said, loud and clear as day.

She was alert and tense.

"Elizabeth," Jack said again, a bit louder this time.

"Jack," she grasped his hand tightly in her's. "Jack, I'm here. Can you hear me?" she searched frantically for any sign of awakening.

His murmurs became indecipherable as his speech became slurred and silence filled the room again. Elizabeth felt anger and disappointment run through her entire body. She SO wanted to hear his voice tell her stories of his adventures and to call her "luv" again.

"Jack! Damn it! Why won't you wake up? You've survived every other ordeal in your life, why can't you survive this one? You've slept for four weeks straight! That's enough!" letting go of his hand and standing up, shouting in fury and anguish.

"Sorry luv, it's been a quite tiring ordeal getting out of the Kraken's stomach," although Jack's eyes remained closed, he spoke with that same tone and it certainly didn't seem like a dream.

Elizabeth limply kneeled on the ground near Jack's head. "Jack?" she whispered, all of her anger gone.

"Yes luv, it's me in the flesh," his black eyelashes fluttered open to reveal his deep, rich brown eyes that glinted with amusement. He sat up for the first time in weeks and strectched before he looked down at Elizabeth with what seemed to be the beginning of his trademark grin. "That's quite some anger you've got bottled up inside you," he chuckled slightly, still watching Elizabeth's speechlessness and her blank expression, her mouth slightly open.

"Oh come now. Captain Jack Sparrow is good looking, but to stare at me like that openly is intimidating. Makes me blush," he added playfully.

None of his silly antics made her exasperated anymore. Just to have him talking again was enough for her to be thankful. "Oh Jack," she embraced him something fierce.

Jack was surprisingly serious about the whole thing and put his arms around her as well and spoke softly. "Elizabeth. It's alright,"

His kind tone just brought the tears faster than anything else. "Jack, I thought that you would never wake up again. I thought I have killed you for sure," she sobbed into his chest. "I never meant for you to end up as good as _dead _for a month! I wanted you to survive through this like you survived all of the other things in your life! I just... I just wanted..." she drifted off.

The two stayed like this for a moment, Elizabeth's sobs receding. She buried her head into his chest, breathing in his so familiar scent of rum, the sea, and spices of some distant country that he had gone to.

"There, doesn't that feel much better?" Jack asked. "If you ask me, the best medicine for feeling so glum is a bottle of rum," he had broken the moment.

Elizabeth finally pulled away from him, giving him a look that soon gave way to laughter that truly sounded genuine. "You and your rum. God, nothing can ever keep you two apart,"

"You're right. Now, where is the rest of that rum you fed me?" he asked. But before he got an answer out of her, Tia opened the cabin door and came in to see Jack and Elizabeth.

"Ah, Jack. You've finally awaken. How was your slumber?" she asked, her lips curving into a smile.

"Refreshing, yet, somewhat unfulfilling," he frowned. "There was no rum,"

Tia cackled softly. "Ah, yes, Jack Sparrow and his rum. But it seems that the sea and drink are not the only things in his heart," she smiled widely as she finished mysteriously.

Jack stared at her, his expression not giving away his feelings. "You're right. I enjoy the company of women as well," he added, with a smile.

Tia didn't seem fluctuated by his bluntness. She merely widened her smile and looked knowingly at Jack. "I see into your soul. I see your deepest desires," she looked straight into Jack's eyes as if expecting to see something there.

This did not intimidate Jack at all. He merely answered in his ordinary way. "Well, at this point, my deepest desire is to get out of this cabin and perhaps see the world and feel a ship rocking underneath my feet again," he smiled.

Elizabeth's face was furiously red and she had leapt out of Jack's touch the second that Tia had entered the cabin. She was standing off in the corner , fidgeting slightly, wondering what exactly she was going to do. Tia and Jack continued to talk a bit about this and that and in a sudden movement, Elizabeth ran towards the door and threw it open, running towards the other slightly larger cabin where the rest of the crew was staying at. She caught sight of Will as he was walking towards his cabin.

"WILL!" she shouted at him, still running towards him, her hair flying behind her.

"Elizabeth?" he said, curious as to why she was running towards him so urgently.

When she reached him, panting, she told him the good news. "Jack," she breathed in bursts.

Will's expression instantly changed to one of concern. "What about him?"

Elizabeth smiled widely, showing relief and happiness in every inch of her face. "He's awake. He's alive!" she laughed even though she was short of breath.

Mr. Gibbs had just come out of the cabin. "What's goin' on out 'ere?" he said, somehwat irritated.

"Jack's awake!" Elizabeth fairly shouted in happiness.

Mr. Gibbs's expression became light. "Really?" he went back into the cabin and yelled. "Captain's awake! He's awake!"

All of them started to rush out of the cabin in joy. Cotton's croak of, "He's awake, he's awake!" could be heard over the racket of thudding feet and the movement of all those men.

Elizabeth stood beaming brightly at the lot of them, her whole being fairly glowing in happiness. She looked at Will for a second, her expression questioning. Will had accepted that she loved Jack, and he smiled back almost genuinely and gestured for her to go. Her embarrassment from a few minutes ago completely forgotten she rushed to the cabin, wondering how Jack was reacting to all of those men crowded into the one little cabin. She lingered by the window, looking in at the truly happy faces of those pirates. Despite their appearance, they had been misinterpreted all throughout time. They were the most kind-hearted people in the world. Their loyalty to their Captain truly showed that they were truly devoted people, despite all other contradictions.

She ran to find a bottle of rum to celebrate.

Meanwhile, Will held back, wanting to talk to Jack at a later time, when there were alone. And when he had finished putting his thoughts together.

Within the bustling cabin, Ragetti acted as though it was his duty to feed his Captain some of his mother's remedy that he had remembered. He came back with a bowl of it. Apparently he had made it himself.

"She used to say that it would cure any ailment, she did," he said, nodding and trying to feed the Captain some of it.

Jack made a face at it and pushed away the bowl. "What exactly do you take me for? I just survived the Kraken, I don't need anything else that will test my ability to live! I may be Captain Jack Sparrow but there's just only so much I can take!" he fairly roared at Ragetti.

"Captain, this would make ye feel fit in no time, if you'd just take a bit of it..." he shoved forth a spoonful of it towards Jack's face.

"I said no and I mean no!"

Elizabeth returned with her prize for Jack and knocked upon his door.

Carefully evading Ragetti's spoon that was pushed forth towards his face he called out. "Come in!"

Elizabeth walked in with a smile upon her face and some of the color coming back into her cheeks. "Captain! I've brought you some..." she drifted off at the sight of Raggetti trying to feed Jack. "Oh," she said faintly, a mischievious glint coming back into her eye. "I've come at a bad time. I'm sorry, Ragetti, Jack. I'll be back later," she smiled and curtsied slightly before retreating.

"No! Stop! Elizabeth," Jack smoothly stood up from his bed and made his way towards Elizabeth while Ragetti followed him with his eyes, the spoon still in his hand.

Elizabeth turned around and hid the bottle of rum behind her. "Yes?" she asked with a cock of her head.

"It's been such a while since we were able to talk," he smiled, his gold teeth glinting.

She looked into his eyes with a straight face. "Yes, so it would seem," she answered patiently.

"Why don't you stay awhile and chat, you know, to catch up a bit," he gestured towards a chair at a small round table.

"Jack," she said, her voice sounded as if she were speaking to a younger child.

He raised his eyebrows and looked intently at her, awaiting her response. "Jack. My main concern is that you return to your normal health and the only way that I can do that is by leaving you in peace to rest. So, when you are better, we shall have a wonderful conversation. But until then, you will stay here and," Elizabeth looked over at Ragetti who was holding his bowl and spoon. "Oh look, Ragetti was _kind _enough to make you some broth. I suggest you take some of that," in a swift movement, she had walked to the door and opened it, and was already on the other side of it, sticking her head out into the cabin. "Oh, and um, do be careful and don't do anything rash," she added before closing the door.

Jack stared at the brown door for a moment. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Um, Captain," Ragetti said again. "Ms. Elizabeth wanted you to take some of this," he had gotten up from the stool and was slowly making his way towards Jack, spoon in his outstretched hand.

Jack's face was struck with the same look of disgust and terror again.

Elizabeth walked out of the cabin with a smile playing on her lips and a laugh rose out of her. She just couldn't help it. Like the fairy tales she had been read, there was a happy ending to the tremor. Things were all alright now. Jack was back.


	3. Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? School is being a little hard on me of late... So here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Chapter four will be up by Saturday morning! I PROMISE! I have major tests on Friday, so I promise that I'll finish ist by Saturday morning! **

**SIDE NOTE: Thank you! Thank You!Neit Sparrow, for supporting my story! You're too kind! **

**Chapter 3**

Beginnings

About ten minutes after Elizabeth, she saw Ragetti get kicked out with Jack yelling after him and shutting the door again with a slam. She smiled to herself before walking towards the cabin with her bottle of rum for Jack. She knew she could have saved him earlier from Ragetti, but she wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Elizabeth knocked twice on his door and he cried out.

"For god's sake! I will not eat that vile concoction even if it's---" he paused in midsentence as Elizabeth opened the door and waved a bottle of rum in his face.

He looked taken aback before saying. "Oh, hello," a smirk playing about his lips. He stepped back a bit and said calmly. "Thank you," and accepted it, opening it and taking a long draught of it. He sighed happily.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You're welcome," she closed the space inbetween them. "Captain,"

Jack nodded. "Glad to see I haven't lost it,"

"Lost what?" she sat down across from him.

Jack smiled again. "Lost..." he waved his arms about. "Everything,"

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Well, you very well may have," she crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him.

"Well, I didn't. I came back, luv," he said softly before taking another sip of rum.

A moment passed between them that seemed to stop the whole world. Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's and their gazes were on each other, acknowledging no one but the other.

Elizabeth whispered. "I'm glad you did,"

Jack and Elizabeth seemed to be the only one's in the world. Nothing would ever tear them apart again. Jack put his rum down and stepped to embrace Elizabeth. She laid her head on his chest.

"Oh Jack," she said, as she snaked her arms around him.

He tenderly embraced her. "Elizabeth, my Lizzie,"

She let out a stifled laugh that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you were gone for good," she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Jack placed a tender kiss on her lips. As they broke away Elizabeth whispered with her eyes closed.

"Never let me go,"

Will sat in his cabin room, his features set into a grim line. What was he to do? He was about to lose the person that he had loved the most in the world for all of his life and his father was perishing on the The Flying Dutchman and here he was. He knew that he sounded ridiculous, but what was he to do? Elizabeth meant the world to him? It was all he could do not to go tearing into Jack's cabin and beat the bloody pulp out of him. He knew that that wouldn't solve any of his problems.

He contemplated his options. There wasn't much he could do. Let the woman of his dreams go to another man, a pirate, or have her by his side for the rest of his life, unhappy and pining. Obviously, the heroic thing to do was to let her go. But it was easier said that done.

He banged a fist into the wooden desk. Jack Sparrow had won Elizabeth's heart when he had failed. It was evident that the two were in love. Or at least, Elizabeth was in love. Will wished that time would just reverse itself and they could go back to the days in Port Royal. He reminiscined about what could have and should have happened.

There was nothing for him here. He wanted Elizabeth to be happy and the only way that such a thing would occur is if he were to forget about his feelings and move on. It was time to face the truth. With that in mind, he flung open the door of his cabin and stalked towards Jack's cabin. Damn that window. Through the window, the glowing light of the candle surrounding the two, they stood in embrace, happy and content. He couldn't even tell Elizabeth of his plans to forget their engagement right.

Reluctantly, he turned and sadly trudged away. He sat by the waters edge, staring out at the dark sky with the stars glittering. He had spent all his life loving Elizabeth and yet she found another to love. What exactly had inrigued her to Jack? It puzzled him at times. What was it that rum-soaked bastard had that he didn't? Oh, right. A ship. And an uncanny love for rum. And Elizabeth. That was one thing that they had in common.

Jack's cabin door opened and out came Elizabeth. She spotted Will sitting where she had left him one morning.

She carefully took a seat beside him and stared into the same direction that he was looking. "A penny for your thoughts," she said softly.

Will looked at her for a moment intently. "I'm glad that Jack is well again," he started, his voice soft and genuine.

Elizabeth knew what was coming. She kept a still tongue in her head and gave Will a small encouraging smile.

"And," he continued. "I understand that you have developed feelings for him. Actually, I think I've known that for awhile, I just... didn't want to face it," he took in a breath shakily. "Elizabeth, I love you... very much. It would make me the happiest man on this earth if you were to marry me. But, I know that I can't possibly live with myself if I married you when you love Jack. I'm breaking off the engagement. For you. I hope you live a happy life with him and one day... when you're most happy, I hope you remember me. Keep me, at least, in your thoughts," he finished, his voice gentle and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears at what Will was doing for her. "Thank you," she whispered. She embraced him tightly and pulled away. "I'll always remember you. I promise you that,"

The morning dawned bright and early. Jack was walking about towards the kitchen where Elizabeth was busily making breakfast for the crew and herself. Intrigued, Jack steathily made his way towards her. She was stirring something in a pot and it's smell was absolutely delicious. Jack took one long step towards her and stuck his face right to the side of her's.

"Morning luv," he growled.

Elizabeth looked sideways at him, and smiled. "Good morning," she went right back to her cooking.

Perplexed, Jack didn't move away. "Is that any way to greet a Captain?" his voice held mock severity.

A smile playing on her lips, Elizabeth followed suit and replied. "Why, I don't believe I've ever learned the real way to greet a Captain! I believe you _are _going to have to show me," she turned around, a smug look on her face.

Jack pretended to think. "Very well. It would be only spiteful if I didn't teach you," he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth deeply. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his sturdy body and clung for dear life. It seemed that her legs had become like jelly whenever Jack kissed her. She couldn't help it.

When he pulled away, she reluctantly opened her eyes. "What would I ever do without you?" she asked of him.

Jack smiled and a deep growl seemed to form at the bottom of his throat. "Lizzie, luv," taking his arm that had been around Elizabeth's waist, he curled the edges of his mustache, and he gave her this look that made seemed to make her melt.

Mr. Gibbs came blustering into the kitchen. "Oy, you luvbirds! The rest of us gotta eat! Come on, then! Hop to it!" he chuckled as he turned and left. He was glad that Elizabeth and Jack were in love. He was actually quite a romantic person, deep inside. Very deep inside.

"Well, um, I suppose I'd better get this food around," she started taking bowls from the pantry and spooned generous amounts of food into each one and set several basket-fulls of bread and fruit outside on a wooden table.

Jack withdrew himself. His mustache seemed to have started to wilt and he grinned as he took two bowls out with him, shouting. "Breakfast, crew!"

Elizabeth smiled after him and set about to get the rest of the food outside. After breakfast was over, she wandered towards the garden that started to grow behind the cabins. All sorts of flowers seemed to grow. Abnormally large red roses, tulips, sunflowers and some that she couldn't even name. She wandered from one to the next and paused to smell the red roses. An overpowering sensation took over her and she was left with a strange feeling within. It was only then that she realized that there was a beautiful spring among the shrubbery. She plucked the rose from the many and made her way back towards Jack's cabin.

She sat down on the large bed and looked around her. There was nothing left for her to do. Will and the other's decided to venture out towards the wilderness and Jack was nowhere to be seen. It had been awhile since she doted pleasures on herself. She decided to take a very, long, relaxing bath in that spring. Afterall, she had earned it. With that, she set about preparing, a little song on her lips.


End file.
